


Venomous

by Smalls2233



Series: How We Are Bound [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Needles, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: With no vampire to mentor him like how Gabriel Reyes has Jesse McCree to help him with werewolf weirdness, Jack Morrison has had to find and experiment with his abilities on his own through trial and error. One of those abilities is the venom that he secretes in order to keep prey docile when he bites them. He has an obviously completely scientific interest to see if it affects him.---aka Jack injects himself with too much of his sex venom





	Venomous

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the only thing I'm able to write is werewolf aus for Overwatch lmao  
> anyway I've been talking about a werewolf au where a werewolf Jesse bit Gabriel back in the Deadlock bust (and Jack becomes a vampire) with [@nukawinters on twitter](https://twitter.com/nukawinters) (she's also my beta for this & is overall perfect) and because I have zero self control, I had to take a break from my other werewolf Jesse series redemption and ruin to write this haha

“How much of this do you think I should inject?” Jack was perched on the corner of Gabriel’s desk, holding a syringe filled with his venom.

“Ask Jesse,” Gabriel shrugged. “He’s most familiar with you biting him.”

Jesse, who was taking a nap on Gabriel’s couch, stirred at the sound of his name. “What about Jesse?” He asked, yawning, hat still tipped over his eyes.

“How much venom do you think Jack should inject himself with?” Gabriel asked, tossing a wad of paper at Jesse who squawked as it hit him.

“Iunno,” Jesse shrugged, tipping his hat back to look at Jack and Gabriel. “Start small I guess, the effects are usually pretty immediate when you bite me.”

Jack pursed his lips as he lined up the syringe with a vein. “How much do you think a small amount of this would be?”

For over a month, the three of them had been talking about seeing if Jack’s venom would affect him. Gabriel had Jesse to guide him through werewolf weirdness and abilities, but as a vampire, Jack had to figure out what abilities he had without any guidance. This led to sorting through common vampire mythos in order to see which ones were the most likely to actually be true as well as stumbling into abilities accidentally.

One of those abilities he had stumbled in on was that his bite had a powerful aphrodisiac effect that, through analyzing his saliva and finding venom glands, Angela Zeigler had been able to break down and study. She was currently looking into finding a way to create an artificial type of the venom -- along with his saliva which had minor healing properties -- and Jack was left with a vial of venom that she milked from him as well as a syringe. Angela had raised her eyebrows when Jack explained why he wanted some of the venom and a syringe, but shrugged and gave him the items. Later that day, she took Jesse aside and gave him a box of condoms with a wink, a nudge, and a “have fun, bud.”

As the Strike Commander, getting even a single day off of work took weeks, but he had finally gotten it. So there he was, syringe in hand, ready to test out his venom for science. Or so he claimed to Gabriel and Jesse who, when he first brought it up, looked at him with twin looks of disbelief.

\---

_“Science, really, Jack?” Gabriel had laughed when Jack mentioned the idea for the first time._

_“Sure it’s not because you’re curious what it’s like?” Jesse grinned, leaning close to Jack and nibbling on his neck. “Wishin’ that when I bit you like this, you’d get to see what gettin’ bit by you’s like?”_

_Jack shoved him off, “I want to see what would happen if I encountered another vampire,” he said gruffly. “The venom’s for keeping prey docile, so it makes sense that another vamp would go in for a bite.”_

_Gabriel had a smug grin on his face, “Of course that’s why you wanna try it, sweetheart.” There was no way he was going to say no to the idea._

_He and Jesse had pretty much made it their goal in life to drag out all of Jack’s closely guarded sexual fantasies and kinks. When still human, the Midwestern farmboy side of Jack had made him blush when he admitted to wanting to be tied up. So when he had finally confessed to liking the idea of being spitroasted, Gabriel and Jesse could feel his discomfort through their blood bond they shared with Jack._

_It had become something of a game for Jesse and Gabriel to hint at kinks and try to figure out how Jack felt about them through the bond. Their most certain answer was always when Jack slammed the door shut on his side of the connection and walked off in a huff._

_Jack rolled his eyes at Gabriel, “I’m sorry that I don't have another vampire to ask about these things.” He got up and walked out of their bedroom. “I’m gonna go discuss this with Angela.” Gabriel and Jesse shared a smug look when Jack left. The game was on._

\---

“You two sure you’re fine with this?” Jack asked, syringe in hand.

Jesse rolled over onto his side to look at Jack, “Darlin’, like we’d ever say no to you. We should be makin’ sure that _you’re_ still okay with this.

“Of course I’m okay with it, I want to see what I put you through all the time,” Jack said. “Plus, again, science.”

“Was taking werewolf dick also for science?” Gabriel laughed. “Were you curious about how taking a knot up the ass affected the, fuck I don’t know, quantum… dynamics of ass… fuckery?” Gabriel trailed off at the end of his sentence.

“Really sold it there, babe,” Jesse laughed. “I now see why you went into the military instead of becomin’ a scientist.”

“Jesse, did you ever even finish high school?” Gabriel shot back.

“Babe, I don’t think I went to _any_ school before y’all forced me into learning. Deadlock kept me caged up nice and tight,” Jesse’s voice was smug, as if he were proud of it.

“Jesse… That’s... That’s really not something to be bragging about,” there was concern in Jack’s voice.

Jesse shrugged, “I turned out alright.”

“That’s questionable,” Jack and Gabriel said at the same time.

“Turned out alright enough to be datin’ the two of you,” Jesse amended his statement.

“I’m not sure if that reflects poorly on us, or well on you,” Gabriel laughed, dodging the pillow Jesse threw at him.

“How ‘bout the two of you shut up and Jack just injects himself already. I wanna see what happens.”

“Still don’t know how much to inject into me,” Jack said, finger resting on the plunger of the syringe.

“Just inject a bit, barely press the plunger down, I doubt much goes into Jesse when you bite him,” Gabriel shrugged, typing out a mission report. “If you feel nothing, just wait a couple minutes and inject more.”

Jack grunted a response and slid the syringe into himself. He didn’t even flinch at the feeling, anybody who went through the SEP learned to be nonplussed by needles. Slowly, he injected a tiny amount of his venom into himself and waited for it to take effect.

“I don’t think it’s gonna do anything,” Jack said after a moment of sitting and waiting. “I’m gonna inject more.”

“I’d give it another minute,” Gabriel said, focus mostly on the mission report in front of him.

“It’s usually pretty immediate with Jesse,” Jack replied.

“I mean, you’re the one at risk of getting fucked up, not me, so do what you want,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Lovely way of seeing this, Gabe,” Jack rolled his eyes as he injected himself with more of the venom.

“Look, the only thing I’m running the risk of is you interrupting my mission report. Which in the end, really negatively affects you since you’re the one I hand this into.”

“How gracious,” Jesse laughed, sitting up on the couch. “You startin’ to feel anything yet, corncob?”

“I can’t tell if that’s a pet name or if you’re trying to insult me,” Jack said, brows furrowed. “We didn’t even grow corn back home on the farm, we were mostly soybeans.”

“I wanted to try something new out,” Jesse shrugged. “But seriously, any effects yet, sweetheart?”

“Nothing yet,” Jack sighed. “It might not affect me. In a couple more minutes, I’ll inject some more.”

For a while, the only sounds in the room were of Gabriel continuing to tap away at his keyboard and Jack’s fingers drumming on the table. Jesse was watching Jack like a hawk, determined to catch any shifts in his facial expressions that would either indicate that something was wrong and Jack needed to get to Angela stat, or that the venom was finally taking effect.

Jack injected himself again after a few more minutes of the silence, this time injecting more than he had the previous two times. At this point, the previously full syringe was now half filled, the rest of the venom injected into Jack’s bloodstream.

Jack sighed through his nose, “I don't think this is gonna work.” He set the syringe down and hopped off of Gabriel’s desk. “Well, I took the day off for nothing.”

“We could go out and do something,” Jesse offered. “Go and see a movie or whatever else it is that normal couples do.”

“Don't you have work to do?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his mission report to Jesse.

“Hey, Commander Reyes, my boss. Can I have the day off?” Jesse grinned. “And permission to leave base?”

Gabriel snorted, “Do whatever you want. You don't take enough days off as is.”

“I take plenty of days off!” Jesse protested. “Every month on the full moon I'm off work for two days.”

“I'm pretty sure being off work usually means you don't take your tablet and a stack of paperwork to do,” Jack teased. “When’s the last time you’ve taken a vacation, Jess?”

“I don't know what a vacation is.”

“What have we done to you?” Jack groaned. “We’re gonna take a month long cruise one day, just the three of us.”

“When are any of us gonna find the time to do that?” Gabriel leaned back in his chair and stretched. “You’re the Strike Commander, I’m Blackwatch’s commander, and I think Jesse would die without a job to do.”

“We’ll make time. I know the guy who runs things, I can pull a few-- oh boy,” Jack cut himself off, grabbing hold of Gabriel’s desk as his legs turned to jelly. “So, good news, turns out the venom does affect me,” he said, licking his suddenly dry lips.

“How are you feeling,” Jesse asked, bolting up and over to Jack and grabbing his arm to steady him. Jack rubbed himself against Jesse, a soft moan leaving his lips.

As Jesse led him over to a chair, Jack replied, “Good, kinda hazy, really sensitive.” Suddenly, he grabbed Jesse’s arm, grip strong enough that it would bruise. “Jesse, I _might_ have overdone the venom.”

Jesse ran a gentle hand through Jack’s hair, “Do you need me to get Angela?” He asked.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jack replied, leaning into Jesse’s touch, eyes closed, hips thrusting slightly, trying to find friction where there was none to be found. “Just need you to touch me.”

Jesse looked to Gabriel, an entire conversation held in soft whines, growls, chuffs, and minute shifts in facial expressions. “We should wait until this wears off a bit, darlin’,” he said slowly. Saying no to Jack was always hard for Jesse. Beyond his basic instinct to just roll over and submit to Jack as the stronger one, Jack could flash him a charming smile and Jesse would be putty in his hands. But Gabriel was the alpha in Jesse’s little pack, and Jesse couldn’t bring himself to disobey him.

“Jesse,” Jack whined, eyes glazed over. “ _Please_.”

“Don't touch him, Jesse,” Gabriel ordered softly, focused on the mission report he was typing out.

Jack shifted his attention to Gabriel, grabbing hold of Jesse’s arm to hoist himself up onto shaky legs. Slowly, he walked over to Gabriel, erection tenting his pants. “Babe,” he wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s broad shoulders and planted kisses on his neck. “Stop working and help me,” he moaned softly as he ground his hips on the back of Gabriel’s chair.

Gabriel threw his head back to look up at Jack behind him. Jack was panting, and Gabriel was sure that he would be flushed if he were able to. “Jack, I want this to wear out a bit first.”

“We talked about this, it’s fine,” Jack said. “I just, _really_ need one you two to touch me right now.” He bit down gently onto Gabriel’s neck, not hard enough to pierce the skin, but enough for Gabriel to feel it.

“Careful with the fangs, Jackie,” Gabriel said, standing up and prying Jack off of him. “Let’s have you go lay down,” he turned his head to face Jesse. “Babe, go heat up a blood bag.” Jesse nodded and scrambled off as Gabriel gently led Jack to the couch.

“Gabriel, I'm not fragile and I’m not drunk,” Jack said as Gabriel half-carried him to the couch. “I want this, we talked about it,” he grabbed Gabriel’s hand and brought it down to his clothed erection.

Gabriel was surprised at the heat coming off of Jack. Usually, Jack was ice cold, the perfect counter to the heat he and Jesse constantly radiated. But at that moment, Jack felt almost like how a normal human would feel, maybe a few degrees cooler. “Jack, do you need me to get Angela?”

“What I need is for you to get my clothes off of me and fuck me,” Jack panted.

Gabriel knew that if he took any of Jack’s clothes off, his rapidly dwindling self control would fail him. Already, through the blood bond that he shared with Jack, he was starting to feel some of the effects of the venom. It wasn't anything near the level of being bitten, but it was still enough to put a slight fog over his mind.

The noises Jack made as he rut against Gabriel's hand didn't help the matter of self control either. Gabriel knew that he should just break free of Jack’s grip and walk the couple of feet back to his desk, but he was mesmerized.

“You smell good,” he said softly, he knelt down and stuck his nose in the crook of Jack’s neck, inhaling his scent.

It was odd, Jack usually smelled of nothing, just whatever surrounded him or cologne. But for once, an unfamiliar but intoxicating scent was wafting off of his skin. With his nose buried in Jack’s neck, Gabriel missed the self-satisfied grin plastered on Jack’s face.

“That’s a surprise,” Jack said, not sounding surprised in the least. “Usually you and Jesse complain that my cologne is too strong for your sensitive noses.”

Gabriel huffed, “What did you do?”

“I don't know what you’re talking about.”

Gabriel was torn between fighting Jack on this, or just letting it slide. Unfortunately, the haze in his head thanks to their bond mixed in with the intoxicating smell coming off of Jack won out over his rational side that was concerned about Jack. So he grumbled softly and continued sniffing at Jack’s neck, letting Jack continue to rut on his palm.

“What happened to no touching?” Jesse laughed as he walked into the room, bag of blood in hand. “Also, you feelin’ like you've been bit, Gabe? ‘Cause I am.” He tossed the bag of blood to Gabriel who caught it.

“Jack’s impossible to say no to,” Gabriel groaned, lifting the bag to Jack’s mouth who bit down and began drinking lazily. “And yeah, I think Jack managed to get _us_ drugged up thanks to the bond.” He stroked Jack’s hair as Jack drank. “He smells so good too.”

“Smells good? But Jack doesn't have his own scent,” Jesse asked, confused. He sniffed the air delicately and his eyes widened, “There’s not any other werewolves on base that we don't know of, right? Especially not female wolves?”

“Not that I know of, no,” Gabriel replied. “Why?”

“We’re fucked, Reyes,” Jesse laughed as he put the pieces together. “Jack’s a fuckin’ evil genius.”

“What did he do?”

Jesse sighed through his nose, “He smells like a bitch in heat. I remember this smell from back in Deadlock, when the alphas’ mates would go into heat.” The smug smirk was back on Jack’s face as he continued drinking from the bag. “Bastard’s using a glamour on us.”

“You’re a crafty piece of shit, aren't you?” Gabriel laughed, he was so impressed by Jack that it was impossible for him to be mad. “How long have you been waiting to use this heat smell on us?”

“Was planning on waiting for your ruts, give a nice surprise,” Jack said, words slightly slurred. “But apparently to get you two to fuck me, I’m gonna have to pull out all the stops.” His hips were thrusting into the air, desperate for friction after Gabriel’s hand left his crotch to help him feed. “Jesse I want you,” he said, flashing Jesse down with the eyes Jesse could never refuse. His face was flushed for once thanks to the blood he had just drank, and there were rivulets of it running down from the corner of his mouth. It was one of the prettiest goddamned sights that Jesse had ever seen.

“Gabe?” Jesse asked, waiting for Gabriel’s response.

“I give up,” Gabriel sighed. “Jack’s got us beat, I can barely think about anything but fucking him right now.”

The scent got cloyingly strong as Jesse got nearer, and he was impressed at Gabriel’s self restraint. He wasn't sure that he’d have been able to resist Jack, especially since Gabriel’s nose was buried in the crook of Jack’s neck.

“I never got this close to one of the wolves in heat back in Deadlock,” Jesse said, swallowing hard. “‘Cause of my pa, they kept me away from them. Don’t wanna think ‘bout that right now, though,” he nudged Gabriel away from Jack’s neck to bite and lick at it, whining happily as he did so.

Gabriel nearly snapped at Jesse when he was nudged away, instincts screaming at him to assert his dominance. But the soft whines of pleasure coming from Jesse made him force himself to let Jesse take his position at Jack’s neck. He instead settled for wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist and planting kisses on the back of his head and neck.

“As cute as this is,” Jack grumbled. “I can’t get off on smells like the two of you can, so would one of you just fucking suck my dick already?”

“We can’t get off on smells,” Jesse said, voice muffled by his lips being wrapped around Jack’s neck. “Some of them, like the heat smell of a female wolf, can make us real damn horny, basically bring us to a rut, but sayin’ we get off on them just ain’t accurate.”

“Jess, as much as I love learning about werewolves,” Jack said. “Right now I really don’t want a biology lesson -- I just want a mouth around my dick.” He paused for a moment, “And a dick in my mouth.”

Jack watched as Gabriel and Jesse had another one of their wordless conversations. Usually, he could get a feel for their meanings through the bond, but his head was so fogged up due to his venom that he could only watch passively. Watching Jesse’s soft, questioning whines and growls answered by firmer growls and chuffs by Gabriel along with their subtle expression changes made him even more aroused than he had been previously, a feat he had thought impossible.

“Gabe, Jesse,” Jack groaned as he palmed himself. “ _Please_.”

Jesse and Gabriel both turned their heads to stare at Jack at the same time. Jesse was pretty sure that he was drooling. Jack laying on the couch, dishevelled and needy was something straight out of his wet dreams. He was certain that Gabriel was thinking the same thing with the way he ever so slightly licked his lips, eyes crawling over Jack’s body.

“I’m gonna suck you off and you’ll suck Jesse’s dick,” Gabriel said, regaining his composure after a moment. “We’ll have to be clever about this, but we can make it work.” He guided Jack with a gentle hand to a position that was obviously uncomfortable. He was almost laying down on the couch, head and shoulders propped up by the back of the couch, legs spread and firmly planted on the ground.

Jesse looked to Gabriel who nodded before shucking off his sweats and briefs. His cock bobbed, heavy and hard, and he breathed a soft sigh of relief, his pants had been uncomfortably tight. Jack swallowed hard as Jesse straddled his chest and brought a gentle hand to his cheek. “You ready for this, darlin’?” Jesse asked.

“Ye--aah,” a loud moan interrupted Jack’s response as Gabriel freed his leaking cock from his pants. “God, please, I need you,” Jack said in a keening moan.

“I can’t say no to that,” Jesse murmured as he lined his dick up with Jack’s mouth. Jack eagerly wrapped his lips around the head of Jesse’s cock and Jesse had to bite back a moan. “You’re so eager for this,” Jesse groaned, fingers entangled in Jack’s hair. “Don't just smell like a bitch in heat, you act like one too.”

Jack moaned a response and, teasingly slow, took more of Jesse’s cock. Hand wrapping around the parts not already in his mouth, featherlight touches stroking the length.

“I bet you want me to knot you,” Jesse continued on. “Let you know what this smell really does for a wolf.” He wasn't sure if the words were more the benefit of Jack or for Gabriel, honestly they just were unconsciously spilling from his mouth. Either way, their effects were obvious on both men as Jesse went on, “I bet we could spend hours with you knotted between Gabe and me. Come a couple times in you before lockin’ it all in. Treat you like a real bitch in heat, bet you'd love it.”

Gabriel let out a strangled groan at the thought, “Jesse please.”

“You like the -- ah -- idea of knotting him real good, boss?” Jesse asked, moans punctuating his words. “Fuckin’ wreckin’ him till he can’t walk straight for days?” Shivers were sent down Jesse’s spine as Jack moaned around his cock when Gabriel finally licked a stripe down Jack’s painfully hard dick.

Jack went back to sucking Jesse off in earnest as Gabriel began to tease Jack’s cock with his mouth. He’d just barely wrap his lips around the tip before letting go, drawing out breathy moans from Jack.

Jack knew better than to try to buck into Gabriel’s mouth. Like with everything, he gave blowjobs at his own, often frustrating, pace. So he put his attention to Jesse’s cock in his mouth. The latter’s hips were gently rocking back and forth, Jack knew that Jesse wanted to thrust down his throat, but was refraining.

“You look so good with your lips wrapped around my cock,” Jesse continued babbling on. “So fuckin’ hot,” he moaned loudly as Jack took him to the hilt, swallowing around his length. “You fuckin’ love this, suckin’ cock like it’s second nature to you.” Jack began a brutal pace of pulling back until just the very tip of Jesse’s cock remained in his mouth and then taking it all down his throat. “Imagine if anybody walked in,” Jesse went on, moans interrupting his words. “Seein’ their Strike Commander suckin’ cock, reeking like a bitch in heat, drugged up on his own venom, an’ gettin’ sucked off by the commander of Blackwatch. What would they say?” He tightened his grip on Jack’s hair, pulling almost painfully hard.

Jack’s eyes watered as he met Jesse’s gaze, moaning out a wordless answer. Jesse closed his eyes and shuddered, “Gonna come,” Jesse groaned. Jack hummed a response, running his tongue along the bottom of Jesse’s cock. This was enough to send Jesse over the edge, moaning Jack’s name as he came hard down Jack’s throat and thrusting erratically.

Gabriel had finally begun to suck Jack’s dick in earnest as Jesse pulled out of Jack’s mouth with a wet pop. Bonelessly, Jesse plopped down next to Jack, needing a minute to recover, and planted kisses on Jack’s shoulders.

Without Jesse’s dick in his mouth to muffle his voice, Jack was moaning and gasping. Jesse went back to his running commentary, “Shit, babe, better hope nobody’s walkin’ by.” He wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulder and Jack buried his head in Jesse’s neck, biting down softly to muffle his moans.

Jesse made eye contact with Gabriel and whined out an unspoken question softly, motioning with his head to Jack on his neck. Gabriel chuffed his approval from around Jack’s dick and Jesse said, “you can bite down, darlin’.”

“You sure?” Jack’s voice was breathless and muffled.

“Sweetheart, when am I never sure about wantin’ to get it by you?” Jesse laughed. He knew that getting bit would be the only way he’d be able to keep up with Jack and Gabriel. The SEP had an unexpected benefit in greatly reducing their refractory period, and becoming supernaturals essentially removed it. Jesse has a smaller refractory period than humans, but it was still hard for him to keep up with the two of them.

Jesse bit back a moan when Jack latched onto his neck. He loved how the initial searing pain of the bite faded into pleasure as Jack’s venom pumped through his veins. It was a familiar and welcome sensation to Jesse and he tightened his grip on Jack’s shoulders as Jack fed on him, tongue lazily lapping at the bleeding punctures on Jesse’s neck.

Jack came with a wordless cry as Gabriel took him down to the hilt, gagging slightly at the length in his throat. His fingers dug down on Gabriel’s shoulders and he bit down hard on Jesse’s neck. He panted as Gabriel pulled off of his cock, eyes glazed over in pleasure, the full effects of the venom coursing through his veins hitting him. Jesse wasn't much better, cock rock hard and babbling murmured praise in Jack’s ear.

Gabriel was marginally better, his mind wasn't as fogged over as Jack or Jesse’s, but thanks to the blood bond with Jack, he still felt like he had been bit. His cock was rock hard and weeping, painfully trapped in his pants.

“Gabe, Jess,” Jack said, voice reedy. “I want you to knot me.” And goddamn if Gabe didn't feel himself get harder at that request.

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, voice dripping in desire. “You want us to treat you like a bitch in heat? Want us to breed you?” The words felt unfamiliar leaving Gabriel’s mouth, but at the same time they felt strangely natural. Like he should have been saying them the entire time. The human side of him waging its eternal war with the wolf side of him.

Jesse looked at Gabriel with interest. Usually, Gabe was too mortified to use any of the wolf terms, content to let Jesse pick up the slack there. Jesse would be a damned liar if he said that he was unaffected by it. “How do you want it?” He asked, grabbing Jack’s hand to rub it against the base of his dick to feel the swell of where his knot laid. He was grateful for his ability to shift single parts of his body. Usually, it came in handy for missions where he shifted his hands or his teeth for quicker kills, but it was useful for sex too.

He moaned as Jack lightly stroked at the base of his cock, rubbing along the small swell of where his knot laid. His senses were keyed up thanks to Jack’s bite causing the teasingly light touches to light Jesse’s skin on fire.

“You already came once, pup, and you’re already so desperate to come again?” Gabriel chuckled as he stood up and ran a hand through Jesse’s disheveled hair. “Some of us haven't even come yet.”

“I’m sure Jack’d be more than willin’ to help with that, babe,” Jesse replied, panting heavily and hips twitching. “If he ain’t, well I sure as hell am.”

“That so?” Gabriel asked, going from stroking Jesse’s hair to pulling at it. “You wanna take my cock in your mouth?”

It took a moment for Jesse to find words, “Always, Boss.” He licked his lips as he felt the hard length bulging against the denim of Gabriel’s jeans.

“What does Jack think?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked to Jack, who was stroking himself off lazily, watching them. He had finally taken his pants off all the way, leaving him only in his tight shirt and blue duster.

“I’m good with just watching for now,” Jack said, pearly white teeth biting down on his bottom lip to quiet a moan. “You two always look so good together.” He reached into one of the pockets of his duster and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring it over his fingers before sliding a finger into his ass. He was unable to quiet his moan that time.

The hand in Jesse’s hair forced him up off of the couch and then down onto his knees in front of Gabriel’s crotch. He was grateful for Gabriel’s lack of belts that day as he unzipped Gabe’s jeans to free his cock. Gabriel hissed out a breath as his cock finally was free. The hiss turned into a soft moan of pleasure as Jesse began to lick stripes up the side, locking eyes with Gabriel.

Gabriel’s grip in Jesse’s hair tightened as Jesse wrapped his lips around the tip and ran his tongue along the slit of his cock. Gabriel readjusted his stance to allow Jesse to rut against his shin as he began to thrust down Jesse’s throat.

Now that his mouth wasn't occupied, Gabriel knew that it was his time to put Jesse’s dirty talk to shame. “Sure you’re not the bitch in heat, McCree?” Gabriel grinned as Jesse rut against his leg and swallowed around Gabriel’s cock in his throat. “For all your talk earlier to Jackie, as soon as the dick of your alpha’s in your face you’re just as eager as he is.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes at Gabriel and grumbled an indignant reply around the dick in his throat, causing Gabriel to groan. He grinned as he hummed deep in his throat, Gabriel’s fingers tightening their grip on his hair in response. Jesse continued rutting against Gabriel’s shin, smug knowing that he was staining the denim with precum. His smugness faltered as he felt Gabriel shift his leg to purposefully rub against Jesse’s dick. He felt tears welling in his eyes as Gabriel fucked his throat and spittle dribbling down his chin.

“Look at you, pup,” Gabriel groaned. “Such a fucking mess in front of me.” He thrust deeper down in Jesse’s throat causing a delicious moan to escape from Jesse’s lips and Jesse’s pace of rutting to get faster and more desperate. “You’re so beautiful,” a snarl ripped from his throat as he pulled out to allow Jesse to catch his breath only to slam back in. He kept up this brutal pace until he came down Jesse’s throat, moaning Jesse’s name.

After he came, Gabriel pulled Jesse up for a rough kiss, tasting himself on Jesse’s tongue. He wrapped a calloused hand around Jesse’s leaking cock and strokes it gently, stopping when Jesse cried out against Gabriel’s lips, about to come.

Jesse let out a reedy whine as Gabriel backed away from him, “Gabe, please.” He grinded against Gabriel’s crotch until he was shoved back onto the couch.

“Babe, why would you waste that on a handjob when you have Jack, desperate for your cock?” Gabriel grinned, motioning with his chin to Jack who was grinding against his fingers, lost in his own world.

Jesse blew out a breath, “I think that’s a good idea, darlin’.”

“Don't knot him just yet, Jesse,” Gabriel ordered gently, resting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse leaned into the touch and nodded before shifting his cock back to a human shape.

Gabriel moved his hand to the small of Jesse’s back as he got up to gently rearrange Jack on the couch, resting a pillow under his head as he laid down lengthwise on the couch. When Jack was comfortably rearranged, Jesse grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up.

Jack looked at Jesse with heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Jesse replied, gently pulling Jack’s fingers away from his hole. “You ready for me, darlin’?” He asked, grinding against Jack’s ass.

“God, please,” Jack groaned, fingers digging into the soft leather of Gabriel’s couch. “I need this so bad, Jess.” He wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist and pulled Jesse even closer to him.

Jesse bit his bottom lip as he lined his cock up with Jack’s hole which was slick with lube and slowly began to slide in, earning a soft moan from Jack. “You look so good,” Jesse murmured as he thrust in, breath hitching. “You were fuckin’ made to take my cock,” this earned a strangled whimper from Jack.

Jesse continued thrusting in and out of Jack while Gabriel repositioned Jack and himself so that Jack’s head and shoulders rest in his lap and his legs were placed to either side of Jack. He slowly stroked Jack’s hair as Jesse drew whimpers and moans out of Jack’s mouth when he hammered onto Jack’s prostate.

Jack nearly came when Gabriel stopped stroking his hair, instead moving his hands to cup Jack’s broad, muscular chest and gently rub at his sensitive nipples. He moaned loudly and his back arched, the stimulation of his body toeing the line of pain and pleasure.

He came with a strangled cry as Jesse wrapped a hand around his cock. His touch was light and teasing but it was enough to send Jack over the edge, ropes of cum splattering against his stomach. When his hole clenched, he pulled Jesse along with him. Jesse thrust erratically as he came, whispering Jack’s name.

“Stay in him,” Gabriel said softly as Jesse began to pull out. Jesse cocked his head and whined softly in question as Gabriel gently removed himself from the couch and put the pillow back under Jack’s head.

Jesse’s wordless question was answered when he heard Gabriel uncap the bottle of lube and felt a warm, slicked up finger circle his hole. Gabriel rested his chin on Jesse’s shoulder and cupped one of Jesse’s pecs with his free hand, lightly squeezing.

“You good with this?” Gabriel asked, voice dripping in lust.

“Of course, darlin’,” Jesse replied, his softened cock rapidly hardening again in interest. Jack groaned at the feeling, his own cock still hard and sensitive. His eyes opened wide as he felt his hole stretch even wider as Jesse shifted his cock inside of Jack after a growled out suggestion from Gabriel.

Gabriel slid a slicked up finger into Jesse’s ass, feeling him tense around the intruding digit. He slowly moved his finger, letting Jesse relax around him before he added in a second. He scissored his fingers in Jesse, purposefully ignoring Jesse’s prostate as he did so. Jesse arched against him, trying to get Gabriel’s fingers deeper within him.

Gabriel chuckled and planted kisses along Jesse's neck and shoulders while Jesse babbled praise. Gabriel was unsure if the praise was meant for Jack, him, or the both of them. Either way, the praise intermixed with Jesse’s lewd comments to Jack about knotting him, Jack’s breathless moans, and the lust inducing haze of the venom through the blood bond was enough to tear away any of Gabriel’s self restraint and patience as he pulled his fingers out of Jesse and began to slide his cock in.

For once in his life, Gabriel was at a loss for words as he gently thrust into the slicked up heat of Jesse. One of his hands was resting on Jesse’s hip while the other was still groping at his pec. Both hands squeezed down tight as he let out a breathless whine and bit down gently on Jesse’s neck, right on the healing puncture wounds of Jack’s earlier bite.

Jesse gasped at the feeling, the pain mixing with the pleasure of both Gabriel’s dick in his ass and his dick in Jack’s ass beautifully. There was no pumping of aphrodisiac in Gabriel’s bite to quell the burning pain of his teeth in Jesse's neck, but Jesse still welcomed the feeling nevertheless.

The room was quiet save for loud moans and the slapping of hips. Jack and Jesse were both too lost in the pleasure to form words, only able to moan, Gabriel was sure he was in the same boat, but with his teeth firmly in Jesse’s flesh, only muffled moans left his lips.

Jesse came suddenly, a loud cry leaving his lips, when Gabriel thrust hard into his prostate. He felt the knot at the base of his cock begin to swell as he came. Instinctively, he rammed his cock down to the base, locking him and Jack together. Jack came, hips twitching, at the feeling.

Gabriel managed to hold on for a bit longer after the two others came. Satisfied that Jesse had reached climax, Gabriel pounded into him relentlessly chasing his own end. He bit down harder on Jesse’s neck when he finally came, his own knot swelling as he did so.

Jesse relaxed at the familiar feeling of the knot in his ass. The effects of Jack’s bite beginning to wear off, though he was still affected by the haze through the blood bond. He wanted to take a nap more than anything at that point, happily fucked out. Jack didn't look much better, eyes half closed and chest heaving as he met Jesse’s eyes with a sleepy smile.

Gabriel threw the blankets that rested on the back of his couch to the floor and moved to lay down on them, knowing there was no way for the three of them to get comfortable laying on the couch. The move was made difficult by the three being locked together, but they made it work.

“How are you feelin’, Jack?” Jesse asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jack’s neck.

“Good. Full,” Jack replied as he smoothed back Jesse’s sweat soaked hair. “Could probably go for another round or two later”

“Nap first,” Jesse said.

Gabriel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jesse and Jack, grunting his agreement. He was more than content with the idea of taking a nap right there and then, tied together with his boyfriends. “Next round, you fuck me, Jack,” he said.

Jack’s eyes lit up, “you sure, Gabe?” He asked, voice eager.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Gabriel said. “Nap first, though.”

“You can't say shit like that and then tell me to wait for a nap.”

“I mean, you'd have to wait anyway, Jesse and my knots aren't going anywhere for a while.”

“You could just shift your dicks back.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jesse grinned into Jack’s neck.

Jack was unsure whether Jesse and Gabriel’s ability to fall asleep immediately anywhere was a wolf thing or a Gabe and Jesse thing, but the two quickly fell asleep, snuggled close to each other and Jack. Jack quietly laughed as he kissed Jesse’s forehead and tried to fall asleep himself in the arms of his partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel ended up not finishing his paperwork that day  
> I'll post chapter 8 of Hard Road Again soon! After I finish up HRA I'll prob take a break from Redemption & Ruin in order to write more stuff for this au bc wow is there a lot of stuff we've got planned for it lmao  
> \---  
> Follow me on social media @smalls2233


End file.
